


Trapped

by EvalynnMesserli



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, G1 Bullshit, Innuendo, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvalynnMesserli/pseuds/EvalynnMesserli
Summary: Bumblebee was a trap, Starcream knew this, and yet he found himself falling, both figuratively and literally. For Starbee week.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for Starbee week, the prompt being humanformers, and lets just say l used the excuse of this being the G1 universe to get away with a lot of things. So enjoy!

"...Starscream…” a voice said, sounding both distant and familiar, though with the pounding in his head, he wasn’t able to place it.

“...need...wake up…”

Everything hurt, his limbs aching and a burning on his abdomen on top of the throbbing headache, the voice not at all helping. 

“...Hey!”

A hand started to shake him and he groaned at the spike of agony that ran through him at the action. Whoever thought that was a good idea was going to get it later.

Starscream weakly swiped at whoever it was who had decided to be an annoying little idiot and immediately regretted it as another wave of agony surged through him.

“Oh Primus, that’s not good...Starscream, you need to wake up, come on.”

Starscream groaned as he forced his eyes opens, the dim light surrounding him almost too much. To his relief a figure moved in front of him and blocked what little brightness there was. Starscream blinked and tried to focus on who it was, features slowly coming into focus. Round nose, short black and yellow hair, blue almond-shaped eyes.

“Bumblebee…” Starscream croaked out as his eyes finally started adjusting, placing the voice from earlier to the yellow-clad Autobot in front of him.

“The one and only,” Bumblebee said, a look of relief crossing over his face. “Glad you recognize me after that fall, means I didn’t get banged up to hard. You on the other hand…” Bumblebee gave him a look and grimaced, a small twinge of fear surging through Starscream at the look and there must have been something in his expression because Bumblebee quickly jumped to reassure him.

“It’s not that bad! Your face is fine and I can still tell it’s you, it’s just that you might be bleeding out.”

So Bumblebee was not the best at reassuring people, alright then.

Starscream braced his hand against the floor, trying to push himself up into a sitting position to assess the damage, nearly collapsing when his arm gave out and crying out in pain as Bumblebee grabbed him.

“Careful! Here, let me help you.” Bumblebee shifted to where he was holding onto Starscream’s side and after some awkward maneuvering and hissing curses, he was upright and leaning back against the wall, lungs heaving in an attempt to get some air.

“You alright?” Bumblebee asked, pulling back. Starscream noticed with detached fascination that Bumblebee’s hands were covered in what he assumed to be his blood. It then registered that he’d been asked a question.

It took a few tries, his vocal cords not wanting to work properly, but he finally managed to say, “I’m stuck in what appears to be a collapsed building with an annoying Autobot scout and quite possibly bleeding to death, what do you think?” Every word scratched against his parched throat, making his voice sound hoarse as his body begged for some kind of liquid.

“Hey! I’m not that bad,” Bumblebee protests, pouting slightly at the deadpan look Starscream gave him, but after a moment, the pout shifted into a smirk. “You certainly seemed to think I was alright last time we were alone together.”

Starscream felt his face heat up slightly at the reminder of that time and he glared at the scout. They’d both agreed to never speak of that or the other times before. The pesky Autobot was going to pay for that later.

Bumblebee, however, didn’t seemed fazed by the glaring and instead ignored it in favor of looking down at Starscream’s abdomen, the main source of his pain. He reached out and lightly touched the area, quickly pulling back at the gasp of pain, giving Starscream a silent apology as he moved up to start undoing the buttons on the pilot’s jacket.

Starscream almost protested, almost told Bumblebee to stop touching him, everything he’s ever known telling him to not to trust the Autobot, that he’ll kill him and leave him here to rot, but he kept silent. If Bumblebee had wanted to kill him he would have done it already, when he was down and unconscious. There was that possibility that he just wanted to see the Decepticon suffer, but from what Starscream had observed in the past and with his more recent interactions with him, he knew the scout wasn’t like that. He genuinely wanted to help and it continued to baffle Starscream.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked as Bumblebee opened the jacket, pushing it to the side and pulling up the undershirt Star was wearing to get a good look at the wound, grimacing slightly as he laid his eyes on it before glancing up.

“What do you mean why?” Bumblebee questioned, pulling a medkit out of his subspace. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Well, let’s see, most Autobots wouldn’t hesitate to either kill or abandon the Decepticon Second-in-Command and Air Commander and-Ow! Watch it!-and yet here you are, having had multiple chances to kill me in this situation alone and yet you’re helping me. So no, it isn’t obvious.”

Bumblebee glanced up at him and smiled before turning back to his task of cleaning the large gash across Starscream’s abdomen. “It’s because you’re different than the other Decepticons,” he said cheerfully. “Remember the first time we got trapped alone together?”

Starscream rolled his eyes and tried not to move too much under the pain from his wound. “I wish I didn’t,” he muttered, causing Bumblebee to laugh softly, Starscream briefly thinking that the sound was very pretty before quickly chasing off the mutinous thought. The laugh was not the prettiest thing Starscream had ever heard! It was annoying and pathetic and sweet and full of joy and made those blue eyes of his light up and it’s just so beautiful-

Focus!

“You could have killed me then,” Bumblebee said, distracting Starscream from his traitorous mind. “I was completely at your mercy and yet you didn’t. Why was that?”

“I was planning on using you as a prisoner.”

“Liar.”

Starscream smirked at that slightly because taking the scout as prisoner had in fact been his original intention. He knew Bumblebee was well liked amongst the Autobots and that Prime had a soft spot for him. He would have been the perfect hostage.

Of course that meant waiting to be rescued by the Decepticons while being stuck in a dingy hole with a chatty Autobot when there was no way to tie him up and gag him, so that hadn’t been ideal, but it was better to have him alive, no matter how annoying he was.

Then of course being trapped had gone on much too long and they’d had to work together to find a way out and it turns out that hey, despite his small size and air of annoyance, Bumblebee wasn’t that bad to actually work with and they’d found a way out pretty quickly. Of course it was just Starscream’s luck that when they did manage to find a way out they emerged right beside Bumblebee’s hovercar but miles away from Starscream’s plane and when the Decepticon had tried to capture the Autobot, the yellow-clad scout had escaped.

Starscream has thought that would be the end of that, a weird, one-time team up thing that went nowhere, but as usual, his life never went according to plan.

It was as if the universe itself had been conspiring against him because again and again Starscream had found himself alone with the annoying scout and each time he only seemed to get more talkative and more friendly no matter how often Starscream tried to kill or capture him.

Now, Starscream could handle that, could just ignore him since he didn't appear to be a threat and try and get on with his life and plans of taking over the Decepticons, but once more, the universe had other plans.

Instead of just being able to tune out Bumblebee's constant chatter, Starscream had found himself actually listening, enjoying it, and even participating in conversations. He wouldn't even realize he was doing it, he would just start and not notice until a good chunk of time later.

It was pathetic and embarrassing and he was still seventy-four point six percent sure it was all a trap, but that's what was happening, and what made it all the more humiliating was the fact that Starscream had begun to feel a twinge of fondness for Bumblebee. Oh, he had refused to acknowledge it at first, refused to even entertain the idea. He wasn't falling for the yellow-clad scout with his stupid hair and nonstop talking and his pretty eyes and warm laugh and the dumb way he didn't seem to judge Starscream at all and made him feel like he could just be himself and not worry about keeping up a front and-

Stop that!

Starscream had been in denial for so long that he was almost able to pretend it wasn't happening, but then the last encounter had happened, and he'd had to face facts. He'd come to care for Bumblebee. 

It was terrifying.

He wasn't even completely sure why he'd done it, why his last meeting with Bumblebee had gone the way it had. Pits, he hadn't even been aware of what he was doing until it was too late. 

"Hey, Starscream," Bee said suddenly, shaking Star out of his thoughts, "can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

"Primus," Bee muttered under his breath and he rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean," he said louder, giving Star a look.

The seeker sighed dramatically. "Fine, I suppose since we're stuck here you may bug me some."

"Why did you kiss me last time?"

Seems he wasn't the only one thinking about that.

"To distract you, obviously," Star lied, hoping Be would just drop it.

"From what? Learning that you can be alright if given the chance?"

"Shut it."

"Why do you do that? How come whenever I ask you anything you shut down and refused to answer. You're like a mule!"

"A what?"

Bee waved his hand dismissively. "It's an Earth animal, it means you're stubborn."

"I am not stubborn!"

"Yes you are! Every time we start going anywhere you blow it off and shut down and yes I know I already said that but it's still true and I'm bad at thinking up descriptions when I'm upset! Why? Why are you so afraid of this." Those blue eyes stare up at him, worry and frustration and something else, something soft and terrifying, a horribly wonderful trap that Star was falling head first into. "I really like you Starcream, more than I should, but I don't care. I was so happy when you kissed me, I thought we were finally going somewhere but then you pushed me away. Why? Is it because I'm an Autobot? Because you're not into guys? Because I looked at your boobs that one time on accident, which I already apologized for, but that's not the point. Please, tell me. You can trust me."

Star stared wide eyed at Bee. The stupid, naive, idealistic little annoyance. It had been a trap all along and Star had fallen right into it.

"These things never end well," he said, reaching out to grab Bee's hand, ignoring the pain from his wound as he leaned forward.

"Maybe this'll be different."

"I doubt it," Star laughed darkly, his nose brushing against Bee's, their breaths mixing. "Now, I'm blaming this on the blood loss." 

And he closed the gap.


End file.
